


Kiss Me

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Cas is hurt on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

 

“That was stupid, you know that?” Dean breathed, wiping the excess dried blood from Castiel’s forehead with a wet cloth, which was quickly becoming soiled with red. “You are aware that what you did was incredibly _stupid_.”

“I am aware,” Castiel replied, wincing more at the implied meaning behind Dean’s harsh strokes than with actual pain. “You’ve told me six times already.”

“Don’t be smart with me right now, Cas,” Dean snarled, uncapping the water bottle and drenching the cloth once more, draining out the blood from the fabric. Castiel lowered his eyes and was silent. He wasn’t trying to be smart or sarcastic. Dean really had told him six times already.

“Stupid. That was _stupid_ , Cas.”

Seven.

Castiel sighed, allowing Dean to wipe the rest of the dried blood from his forehead before uncovering the gash receding into his hairline from his temple. He admitted that what he had done was rash; being without his powers made him more prone to injury than ever before, and today had proven just that. It _was_ stupid, but the vampire had been heading straight for Dean, and Castiel was not about to let anything happen to the hunter if he could help it. Even if it meant being slammed head-first into a concrete wall and pinned by the thirsty newborn seconds before Dean hacked its head off.

“Stupid, just completely and utterly—“

“Dean,” Castiel cut in firmly, looking back up at Dean.

“ _What_?” Dean snapped, his eyes jerking to meet Castiel’s, pupils constricted and eyes wide with panic.

Castiel’s face softened at the sight. Dean had truly been terrified for him, and still was; his fingers were trembling as they continued to stroke his face, and underneath his growled sentences, there was an underlying breath of frantic anxiety. So Castiel said the only thing that could possibly calm Dean down in a moment like this.

“Kiss me.”

Dean gave a start, his movements halting completely as his eyes widened. “Y— _What_?”

“You need to _calm down_ ,” Castiel stressed, reaching up to wrap a soothing hand around Dean’s wrist. “So just… kiss me.”

Dean stared at him, and Castiel watched as his pupils gradually dilated, his eyes narrowed, and his taut muscles went slack. Castiel gave an encouraging smile.

Then Dean surged forward and pressed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, sucking in a breath as his hand dropped from the back of Castiel’s skull to cradle his cheek, the other grasping Castiel’s bicep. Castiel met Dean’s passion with equal fervor, his eyes fluttering shut and his hand tightening on Dean’s wrist. He released a soft moan as his lips parting obediently at Dean’s coaxing, and their tongues met in the middle with an electrical clash.

After a moment, Castiel could feel the difference in Dean’s demeanor; his desperate grip on Castiel’s cheek and arm loosened, his rough and shallow breathing mellowed and deepened, and the pressure within the bruising kiss drew back until Dean and Castiel’s kiss turning tender, languid, loving.

Dean drew back reluctantly with a sigh, though he remained close to the angel, his nose nudging against Castiel’s as he took in another calming breath.

Castiel smiled gently. “Better?”

Dean let out an airy chuckle, leaning in to chastely kiss Castiel’s lips. “Much.”


End file.
